


The Most Excellent, Dude

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [13]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: 80s, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure - Freeform, Cute, Eighties, Eighties Music, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Highlander, Popcorn, cuteness, lovingness, mitch is fed up with them but loves him anyway, movies - Freeform, scott is obssessed with cheesy eighties movies and I don't really know why, sprinklings of Freddie Mercury, terrible 80s fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott tries to force Mitch to watch another eighties movie. After the disaster which was Highlander, Mitch is skeptical. Is this movie actually brilliant or is Scott just an eighties nut?</p><p>Turns out it's both. Mitch loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Excellent, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> So... I watch Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure... and then this happened. Sorry not sorry.

“I’ve decided,” Scott began, plopping himself down next to Mitch, who was invested in his phone. “That I am going to show you one of the best movies in all of movie history.”

Mitch raised an eyebrow, eyes glued to his phone. He could already smell popcorn wafting from the large glass bowl in Scott’s hands. “Is this going to be ‘Highlander’ all over again?”

Scott shifted guiltily. “No, it’s not. Highlander didn’t work out too well.”

Mitch snorted. “That’s an understatement. The only redeeming quality was Freddie Mercury, and even his songs were the cheesiest things to ever cheese.”

Scott rolled his eyes and hopped up from the couch, sliding a DVD into the player so that Mitch couldn’t see what he was about to be sucked into. “It’s nothing like Highlander,” Scott reassured him as he got comfortable on the couch. “It’s more of a comedy, and it’s brilliant. It is _most excellent._ ”

Mitch looked at him suspiciously as he cackled at his own joke. “That was terrible grammar, Scott,” Mitch said, amused as he watched his boyfriend double over in laughter at his response.

“I know!” Scott said excitedly, pressing the play button on the remote and turning the volume up to dangerous levels.

“If I go deaf, it’s your fault,” Mitch told the blond, snuggling up next to him anyway. Scott gave him a wicked grin.

“Oh, you won’t care. You’ll be too busy laughing.”

Scott immediately went silent as the movie began, and Mitch watched, bemused, as the title ‘Bill and Ted’s Most Excellent Adventure’ slapped itself across the screen. At least he understood Scott’s laughter from earlier.

The moment it started, Mitch instantly knew two things: one, this movie was going to be a stupidly funny one. Two: this movie was so eighties it _hurt._

The character Bill had his blonde hair in tight curls, gelled Elvis-style. His shirt was like those crop-tops girls wore at the mall. They _tied their shirts to their waists._ Ted had bright orange pants on.

It hurt to look at.

Phrases like ‘That was most heinous, dude,’ and ‘Non-non-non-triumphant’ were said many times, along with the more popular saying of ‘That was most excellent, dude!’, usually followed by a brief air-guitar exchange. References to eighties bands were thrown willy-nilly.

And Mitch loved _every second_ of it.

As the movie ended, the screen fading to black, Mitch nearly pounced on Scott in his excitement. “That was most excellent, dude!” he teased, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much throughout the movie.

Scott laughed at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I guess you liked it?” he asked, giving Mitch another kiss.

“Totally, dude.”

Scott booped Mitch’s nose with his finger and shuffled out from underneath him, returning the bowl to the kitchen.

“We are going to do most terrifically on our tour next week,” Scott said, making his voice eerily similar to Bill’s. Mitch giggled and followed him into the kitchen, poking him.

“Do you think we should show the others?”

Scott snorted. “No, they’d be talking like that for the entire tour.”

Six days later, Avi, Kirstie, and Kevin were already fed up with the ‘Most excellent”s, the “Most heinously”s and, most of all, the “Bogus”s.

It was the most excellent tour, dude.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Adventure is on Netflix. I'm going to guess about 90% of you have Netflix, so, GO WATCH IT MY DARLINGS


End file.
